


Danganronpa: We are what we eat

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Courtroom Drama, Denial of Feelings, Desert Island, Despair, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder-Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Possible Character Death, Relationship Problems, there are no bugsnaxs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: A yellow Grumpus comes to an island called Snacktooth with their boss, where they were told a new story would lie for themThey meet some other Grumpuses who were called there for many reasons that were different from each otherEverything starts off fine to begin withBut soon, all that happiness will turn into despair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Tooth Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (BTW, a lot of head canons are used in this. A few being:
> 
> Cromdo used to be Beffica's step dad
> 
> Eggabell met Lizbert when she was about to end her life
> 
> Floofty used to have feelings for Chandlo but gave up on him just because they wanted to see Snorpy happy. They still do like him but it's a bit muted
> 
> Gramble had a twin brother but they turned out to be a still born so Gramble never got to meet him
> 
> Ever since "Do The Wiggle", Wiggle's been feeling less enthusiastic but still kept up a happy attitude for Gramble
> 
> Wambus and Triffany have a son but his name is never said(sorry)
> 
> The Journalist can never say their name
> 
> Shelda develops a crush on Chandlo due to his devotion
> 
> Chandlo is unaware of Floofty and Shelda's crush on him
> 
> Snorpy is also unaware of Floofty and Shelda's crushes on his man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Danganronpa 1, there are 15 students(including Naegi) and it takes place in a school
> 
> In Danganronpa 2, there are 16 students(including Hajime) and it takes place on an island
> 
> In Danganronpa 3, there are 16 students(including Kaede and Shuichi) and takes place in a academy
> 
> And in Bugsnax, there are 15 grumpuses( including the journalist) and takes place on an island
> 
> That what made me write this  
> Cause I was obsessing over Danganronpa when Bugsnax came out, and obsessed over that
> 
> And now they're together

Flying over an island, a ship that held 2 Grumpuses who were visiting an undiscovered island that is rumored to hold creatures called, Bugsnaks. They were to record their findings and then bring one back as proof

?????- We're right above the island, land the ship

An orange Grumpus demanded

Journalist- Yes ma'am

An yellow, obedient Grumpus spoke before pressing a button which soften the wings of the ship

Soon enough, the ship landed on the ground and the two got off it as soon as it did  
  


?????- Now, let's see if we can find these.. _bugsnacks_..if they even exist..  
  


She grabs a map and looks over the areas, the editor groaned looking around

The other Grumpus carried 4 bags of luggage that belonged to the editor, they grunted as they tried to carry all of them at once

?????- Ha! There's a town near by!

The two Grumpuses walked towards the little town with intentions to find these creatures and write about it

When they made it to the entrance, they found out, they weren't the only ones there

?????- What the grump?! The letter said we'd be the only ones here!

A aqua blue Grumpus looked over 

?????- Um..hi! You guys..were sent here too?

Journalist- Yeah, my boss, Clumby, got a letter talking about creatures called Bugsnacks on this island, so we wanted to see for ourselves

?????- More or less. Why are you here?!

?????- Oh..I got a letter saying..I could be mayor of a little town, and I always wanted to be a mayor! So..I made this sash so..everyone..knew..

The orange Grumpus just laughed

?????- Keep dreaming! Ha!

Journalist- I like it

?????- T-Thank you! What's...your name?

Journalist- Well, my name is-

?????- C. Clumby Clumbernut. Their name doesn't matter.

Journalist- Just call me what you want..since my name doesn't matter..

?????- Oh..ok..Buddy! Nice to meet you two! I'm Filbo Fiddlepie!

Clumby scrunched up her face

Clumby- Filbo? What kind of name is that?!

Filbo- It's a name that means-

The orange Grumpus raises her paw

Clumby- Save it. Now where are these.."Bugsnacks"?

Filbo- I'm sorry Clumby, but I have..no clue what you're talking about..

Clumby- Oh really? Maybe if I punch you, that'll get you to speak!

Journalist- Hold on..are we the only ones around here?

Filbo was about to speak but then a blue and green Grumpus walked over

??????- Filbo, what did you do to the boats?

Flibo- U-Um..what are you-

??????- You were the only one last one off the boat!

????????- Calm down Wamby, maybe..they weren't tied tightly enough to the post

Flibo- I..I made sure to tie them down! I swear!

??????- Well clearly you didn't!

Clumby- Ha! What a sad sap! Glad I have a way home at least!

The blue and green Grumpus looked at the orange Grumpus

??????- You better watch your tongue now-

Clumby- Or what? You gonna throw down?

??????- I will if I must

Flibo- Please stop auguring..

????????- Yeah. We're supposed to all be friends! My name is Triffany Lottablog the best archaeologist around!

Clumby- Triffany? Wow. What a boring name..

??????- Don't.Say.That.

Triffany- Calm down Wamby, why don't you introduce yourself?

The blue grumpus sighed crossing his arms

??????- Wambus Troubleham. Farmer.

Triffany- See? How hard was that?

Wambus smiled at the green grumpus

Journalist- Aw, you two are-

Clumby- Vile. We don't have time for this, those snaks won't study themselves. Come on!

Clumby grabbed the Journalist's arm while he waved at the three, away from the town towards a sandy area

The two Grumpus walked down the bored walk, the yellow grumpus was snapping photos of the areas they passed which annoyed their boss

Clumby took their glasses off and cleaned them

Clumby- Any sign of these Bugsnaks?

???????- Bug..what?

The grumpus looked over and saw a purple grumpus walking towards them

Journalist- We were called here with a promise of-

Clumby- Shut it! Why do you care?!

???????- I care because I was also promised of something that..is clearly not here, now what are you two looking for?

Journalist- These creatures called Bugsnaxs. We work for a-

Clumby- We work for GNN, we're here to write a new story. Why are you here?!

???????- I came..for many reason, one being, I wanted to conduct my experiments without grumpuses saying they were dangerous. The letter said there would be a spot for me to do so and I yet to find it

Journalist- What are the other reasons?

???????- You would LOVE to know, wouldn't you?

Clumby chuckled a bit

???????- Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way off this horrid place..

Clumby- Good luck.

The two continued down to the beach and ended up near the sea

In the distance, they could barely see a bit of city that was millions of miles away

Clumby- What a nice view. Bet it looks great at sunset!

Journalist- Yeah! I bet-

Clumby- Anyways, go along the beach and look for them!

The grumpus sighed and walked away from their boss

They entered another part of the beach where they save lava cover the ground 

Journalist looked ahead seeing two new faces

??????- Gramble, darling! You need to calm down! We'll get off-

???????- We're stranded! We're going to die out here!!

??????- Darling, please calm down! We're going to get off-

???????- I'm gonna be sick! I need to lie down..

A pink grumpus laid down on the sand shaking while the taller, light orange grumpus stood over him and sighed

She sat down beside him and took out a banjo, strumming the cords

Out of curiosity, the journalist walked over to them

Journalist- Hello, I couldn't help notice you two..is everything ok?

Both grumpuses looked over  
  


??????- Yes. Everything is ok darling, Gramble was just having a panic attack..it happens when he feels anxious

???????- We're going to die here..

Journalist- Oh..how long have you two been here?  
  


The light orange one played a little tune  
  


??????- About an hour.

???????- Feels like a year..

Journalist looked out into the ocean  
  


??????- Our boats were taken when we went looking for our resort..

Journalist- Resort? Like a place you would-  
  


??????- Of course, we needed a vacation from our life but we didn't have the money, so when a letter came in saying that there was a hotel where we could relax..we accepted and packed..now we're here

???????- I didn't tell my therapist where we are..he hates me now..

??????- Doctor Funnyheart doesn't hate you. I called him before we left the dock, remember?

  
The yellow grumpus looked over and noticed that Clumby wasn't standing there

??????- So who are you?

Journalist- My name is-

Clumby- Unimportant. Now who are you and where are the bugsnaks?!

??????- The..what? I have no idea what those are. But I'll be glad to say who I am darling!

Clumby- Don't call me that

The light orange stood up and played a tune

??????- _My name..how do you not know my name? It is..the one..the only!_

She posed dramatically

??????- _Wiggggggggle Wigglebottooooommmmmm! The Ultimate Diva!_

Wiggle- And that's Gramble Gigglefunny, the sweetest grumpus in the world!

???????- Hi...

Gramble- If I die..tell my parents I hate them..

Journalist- Wait..THE Wiggle Wigglebottom?! The one who wrote the hit single "Do The Wiggle"?!  
  


The light colored grumpus gave an uncomfortable laugh but kept a smile none the less

Wiggle- Well..I wish that..wasn't the song everyone knew me for..but yes! That's me!

Clumby lit up. She hit the yellow grumpus on the arm

Clumby- Take out the recorder!

The journalist took out their notebook and recorder  
  


Clumby- So miss Wigglebottom, what brings you to this island? Is it to escape the harsh reality, to leave your old life, or to host a concert to show off a new song you've kept secret ever since the major flop of "Wiggle Baby One More Time"?

Wiggle- An interview? Well..ok. I came here for a vacation with my dearest Gramble, it was free and we were promised a week of relaxation where it would just be us. But as you can see, there is no hotel and our boat is gone so we're stuck

Gramble- I'll just become a plant..they don't have to deal with anxiety..they just have to grow..yes..I will be a plant.

Clumby- What's wrong with him?

Clumby pointed at Gramble who was putting sand on his head for some reason

Wiggle lifted him off the ground, sitting him up straight giggling a bit concerned

Wiggle- He's just having another panic attack..he has them a lot especially if he's in a new location. He has bad anxiety..but I'm sure with enough time, he'll stop worrying

Gramble- I will become sand instead..sand is better..  
  


The yellow grumpus stopped their recording and wrote a note on the side

Clumby- Pathetic. Alright. We'll be off to get a real story, enjoy your..date? I guess. Let's go!

Wiggle- Have a wonderful day! We'll be here..probably..

Gramble- Dirt's good too..maybe then the worms could be my family..

Clumby kicked some sand annoyed at where this trip was going

The journalist was enjoying the walk, there was a lot of things to see in this island and they were having a blast meeting the other grumpuses

Clumby- I'm starting to believe there is no bugsnaks..

Journalist- Maybe theres some near colder areas..you know..like some animals!

Clumby- So you are useful for something, let's go to the mountains!

Both yellow and orange ran towards a ridged mountain

The journalist took a look at their notebook that was riddled with sketches that were drawn on the flight

They took their pencil and started to draw the trees

Clumby- That is to only be used for interviews!

Journalist- But-

Clumby snatched the book away

Clumby- You'll have it back when we do another interview

Journalist(grumbling)- Fine.. _mom_

The journalist looked up from the ground and saw three new faces  
  


Clumby- How many grumps are on this island?!  
  


Clumby grabbed the yellow grumpuses hand and dragged them over to where they were

???????- That's very unfortunate..

???????- Hey..don't worry Snorpy..the ship may have floated away, it's not your fault

??????- I'm not panicking! Everyone is panicking! AHHH!!

Journalist- Um..is everything ok over here?

Three grumpuses looked over

???????- It's you two again..

???????- Are you two stuck here too?

Clumby- Nope! We have a ship to get out of here!

??????-Lucky you..who are you? And why are you bothering us?

Journalist- My name-

Clumby- Will you shut up?! It's Clumby, and we're doing it because of Bugsnaks!

???????- Great. Looking for fictional creatures until your cerebrum is fuzzed and you're stuck in a world with no meaning

??????- Ignore them..they're just trying to scare you

???????- At least you know a little bit about me brother

???????-Come on you two..why don't we introduce ourselves to our new friends?

Clumby- I never said we were friends

???????- The names Chandlo Funkbun, I'm a bodybuilder if you couldn't tell

??????- Snorpy Fizzlebean, inventor.

??????- Floofty Fizzlebean, biologist.

Clumby- What a cast. What are we in? A TV show?

Journalist- Maybe we are..?

Snorpy- That would be ridiculous, the letter clearly stated that this trip would be a relaxing area where I can invent in peace! If I wanted to be in a television show that I would have signed up for one

Floofty- And you would be pretty bad at it, no offence 

Clumby- They would too

Clumby punched the yellow grumpuses arm making them a bit annoyed

Clumby- Have any of you seen food move? They're supposed to be called bugsnaks

Chandlo- Food move? Woah..that sounds kinda cool

Snorpy- No, we haven't, as you can see, we're trying to find a way off this island!

Clumby- Good luck with that

Journalist- Wait..if..everyone we've met is stuck here..that means-  
  


Clumby- HEY! What are those two doing to MY ship?!

The orange grumpus grabbed the yellow ones arm and dragged them down the mountain

Once at where they landed, Clumby approached two grumpuses who seemed to be angry at each other  
  


??????- I'm not trying to steal from this ship! What makes you say I will?!

???????- You did it all the time with mom!

??????- Oh my grump Beff..that was 10 years ago! Let it go!

???????- I can't! If you haven't moved in then I wouldn't have met a slimy, gross grumpus like you!

??????- Beff-

???????- Why did you even come here? Just to ruin my life further?!

??????- Beffica listen-

???????- Did you know I would be here?! Are you stalking me?!

Clumby- Get away from my ship!!

Clumby pushed the two away from the ship

??????- What's the big idea pal?!

Clumby- This here is GNN property! If you scratch, steal, break, or attempt to sell it then that will be a 100,000 dollar fine!

??????- Oh zonk that

???????- Wait..GNN?! Does that mean-

The purple grumpus over and saw the yellow grumpus which made her light up in joy

???????- OH MY GRUMP!!! You're..YOU'RE-

Clumby- Stop screaming! For grumps sake..you sound like a dying cat

???????- Sorry..anyways, I'm a huge fan of your work! What's an icon like you doing here?!

Clumby- Heh. Icon. In their dreams.

Journalist- We're here to look at..um..creatures called bugsnaks..but it seems as if none are here

????????- Well that a shame..but hey, I bet theres something worth noting here. I'm Beffica Winklesnoot, and it's an experience meeting you!

??????- Cromdo Face. It's terrible even knowing you exist

Clumby- Same to you

Journalist- Are you two related in anyway?

Cromdo- I used to date her mom

Beffica- I wish he hadn't..she wouldn't stop blaming herself ever since..

Cromdo- She was always a-

Beffica punched Cromdo in the arm but not in a silly playful way

Beffica- DON'T say that about her you squeeb!

Cromdo- What are you going to do about it?!

Clumby- Drama! Record this!

Journalist- We really shouldn't-

Clumby- Record or you'll be fired!

Out of pure fear of being fired, the yellow creature took out their recorder and pointed it at the two

Cromdo- I came here to have a good time and I rather worry about my future then my past, thank you very much!

Beffica- So you're just going to forget about everything we ever done?! My real father wasn't there, but you were, you WERE my real father to me!

Cromdo- Oh grow up Beff! That was like 10 grumping years ago! Move on!

Beffica- Move on? MOVE ON?! How can I when you were part of my life!

???????- Can you two shut it?! It's already bad enough my plane disappeared!  
  


A brown grumpus walked past the ship looking annoyed

Clumby- Great! You ruined our drama take!

???????- I'm so sorry! Let me help you start some!

The tall grumpus walked over and got ready to punch the orange grumpus

The nameless Journalist held their hands so that it pushed the two away from each other

Journalist- This isn't really the time and place to do this!

???????- Tell your boyfriend to bud out!

Clumby- BOYFRIEND?!?!

Journalist- No! No! No! Not in a million years! NO!

Beffica- Ship!

Cromdo- Where?!

Clumby- You know what?! We're leaving!

Clumby walked onto the ship and pulled on a leaver

Clumby- It was terrible being here. Come on-

The 5 grumpuses near the boat were startled when they heard a voice come over a loud speaker

????????- Goooood evening students and welcome to Tooth island! Please come to the campfire so I may set you all up into groups to explore the island!

Beffica- What?

Journalist- Students..? I graduated like..8 years ago!

Clumby- Screw that! I'm leaving!

????????- If you don't come to the campfire then I'll have to kill you all!

Cromdo- Woah woah! Kill?!

???????- Kill? Wow..I'm so scared..

Beffica- They sound serious..

Journalist- Yeah..we should go..

Clumby- UG! I should have came here alone!

Soon. The yellow and orange grumpus along with the 3 other grumpuses were at the campfire along with many familer and two new faces

?????????- Everyone, let's just calm down..I'm sure this is all..a joke!

Snorpy- If it's a joke..then wheres our ships?

Wambus- Clearly we don't know

Floofty- Very helpful. How about we talk about who sent us here in the first place?

Triffany- Maybe..the one who called us here, was the same one who sent those letter!

????????- Righto, Triffany Lottablog! Your grandma would be so proud!

All the grumpuses looked over in shock at the strange voice

In front of them showed a bear that was split in two

One being white while the other side was black

Beffica- What the zonk is that?!  
  


Floofty- It's a creature..an unknown one..I've got to study it  
  


Gramble- It's..kinda cute..

  
Clumby- It's creepy

????????- My name is Monokuma, your chaperone for this wonderful trip!

Filbo- That's a..um..nice name!

Cromdo- Hold it pal! I didn't come here for no trip, I came here to start a business!

Wiggle- We came to experience a calm, relaxing, vacation!

????????- Y-Yeah! Where is everything..the..letter promised?!

Monokuma- That? Well I might have lied, it was the only way to get all you character tropes to come to this baron island!

Clumby- My team knows we're here, and when they get here-

Monokuma- They'll be shot down at sight!

Gramble- Shot..down?

Floofty- They mean, if any other life besides us steps on the island, they die, by bullets I presume?

Monokuma- Wow! That's pretty smart Fizzlebean, but I'm using spears! Not bullets!

Floofty- Hm.

Wambus- Wait one moment! Why are we here?!

The bear giggled

Monokuma- We're going to be playing a game! A game of hope and despair! A killing game!

Chandlo- Killing..game?

Gramble- L-Like blood..?

Monokuma- In this game. You go around the island and do whatever you want, except escape! If you try, you die!

Discover everything that Tooth island has in store, get to know your fellow students, help them out a bit and grow friendships 

But..when you find a body..you've got 18 hours to gather evidence that might point to who the blackened is

And after those hours are up, everyone gets sent to a room where you all will present the evidence!

Filbo- W-Wait-

?????????- Are you assuming one of us would commit homicide?!

Monokuma- Oh no no! I _know_ one of you will! Everybody has a bit of killer inside them!

Floofty- They're not wrong

Snorpy- You're not helping Floofty!

???????- I'm way too old for this..

Gramble- I..feel sick

Monokuma- But don't worry! You got everything to survive on this beautiful island! You're own huts, showers, food, and endless entertainment that might take your minds off everything!

Wambus- That doesn't solve the fact you tricked us into joining this twisted, sick, game!

Monokuma- If I just wrote "Come to Tooth Island to play my murder game" then nobody would have showed up, it's ok to lie every now and again. But..it might lead to someone's death

Filbo- I-I doubt that anyone could kill another! 

????????- Filbo's right! Nobody is that insane to harm someone to the point of killing them!

Monokuma- Keep saying that! So when you kill someone, everyone won't suspect you!

?????????- Eggabell would never hurt anyone, stop trying to make her feel bad!

????????- Thanks Liz..

Monokuma- Aw! Two love birds, I bet they'll gang up and kill everyone! Which is prohibited!

Floofty- What's prohibited?

Monokuma- Joining forces to kill! You can if you want, but if they get found out then one of them will have to be punished! So in the end, is it really worth it?

Triffany- Quick question..is it possible to-

Monokuma- Nope! You'll be killed if you tried!

Snorpy- She didn't even-

Monokuma- She didn't but I know what she was going to ask..I've done this over 3 times so I know all the questions people are going to ask!

Cromdo- 3 times?!

Journalist- This has to be..a sick joke! Right?!

Monokuma- Sorry my running gag that'll get old friend, but this is reality! Despair shall wiggle it's way into your minds till it leads you all to commit murder!

Clumby- That's it! We're leaving if you-

Clumby turned around seeing the ship was no longer on the mountain

Monokuma- By the way, your ship flew away. Sorry I didn't say something earlier.

The orange grumpus breathed in and walked away

Journalist- Miss Clumb-

She started to scream out

Monokuma- She'll be fine! Now any more questions before I let you all go lose?

Snorpy- I do actually, what if none of us dies? Are you going to keep us all here till we die of old age?

Monokuma- Hmmm..I know one of you will die, so it doesn't matter! Now everyone, take your keys to your huts and enjoy the sunny beaches of Tooth Island!

The bear held out a basket of keys with names on them

The yellow grumpus saw one with their name on it

Beffica- Is your name french?

Journalist- I'm not sure..I think's more Filipino

Chandlo- How do you pronounce it?

Journalist- It's pronounced-

Clumby- MOVE IT!

The orange grumpus grabbed her key before stomping away

Journalist noticed one key that had a familer sounding name

Journalist- Shellsy-

???????- That's me.

She grabbed her key from the writer's paw

???????- Shellsy Woolbag..ultimate..nothing

Floofty- A shame. You need a life.

Shellsy- And you need to back the zonk off before I break those glasses!

Chandlo- Bro..chill, stakes are high, but as one told me "Stay calm..and..something good might happen" or something like that

The brown grumpus looked at the lime green grumpus and smiled

Shellsy- You got that right...

Chandlo- Thank you, miss Woolbag

????????- Aw..we can't stay in the same hut..

?????????- Don't worry Eggy, we'll still be together, through well and sickness

Cromdo- Get a room you two!

Wambus- Would you bud out! They're having a moment!

Triffany- Wamby..please calm down

Gramble- You..spelled my name wrong..

Monokuma- I don't care really!

Wiggle- It'll be ok darling, let's find a marker to fix it!

Gramble- Ok..

Snorpy- I'm hoping you don't try to send someone off to their grave, Floofty

Floofty- I promise nothing dear brother. But I hope that you at least won't try to get killed

Chandlo- Don't worry Floof, I'll make sure to protect him!

Floofty- Good..

The purple grumpus watches at the lime green grumpus picked up their brother and carried him away

Triffany- It's ok to feel worried for him, it's a basic fear to have

Floofty- Yeah..worried..

Journalist- Excuse me, I just wanted to say..you seem very determined..considering what's happening

?????????- Thanks buddy, you gotta stay confident no matter what you find yourself in!

Journalist- If I'm correct..you're Elizabert Megafig right?

?????????- Ultimate Explorer! But you can call me Lizbert

????????- I wasn't able to convince him..

Lizbert- It's fine Eggy, as long as we're on the same island, we're never apart

????????- Aw..Lizz..

Journalist- Are you two-

Lizbert- We are! Been together for 8 years!

Journalist- 8? Wow..

????????- Hello there..what might your name be?

Journalist- I'm called-

Monokuma- Wrap it up everyone! The sun's setting!

Journalist- Just call me whatever

????????- Well..my name is Eggabell Batternugget, I'm a doctor! Can't wait to know you more!

Journalist- You too!

The journalist enter their hut, their eyes darted around every area and smiled

Journalist- This place..isn't half bad..

They sat down on their bed and stretched their arms out

Journalist(thinking)- _It's not pleasant to think about..but I do have to worry..some people are capable of murder. I should lock my door.._

They got up and pressed a button on the door knob

Journalist(thinking)- _There we go..I think it's time to sleep.._

They crawled into their bed and looked at the ceiling

Journalist- Tomorrow..will be better..

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And..it has begun


	2. Chapter 1: Head start(Daily Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> I might *accidentally* refer to the journalist as a "he" instead of a "they" because I saw the them as a guy first time seeing the game(also I keep messing up the colors)
> 
> Funny. I had the same issue with Floofty when I first saw them
> 
> Also..I might ship Floofty and Journalist just because I'm making Floofty more emotional then they are in canon and I feel as if the journalist would help them if they break down
> 
> Fluff

The yellow grumpus stretched their arms to another day, but noticed quickly where he was, and even more so remembered what happened the day prior

They yawned, feeling not as refreshed as they usually do

Before they even got out of bed, a loud bang went on their door

Journalist- Who is it?

Clumby- Who else do you think would talk to you?! Open this door!

They groaned getting out and unlocking their door

Clumby- Get going! We're going exploring!

  
Journalist- Why..?

  
Clumby- If they're no bugsnaxs here, then we'll have to look for a new story to tell!

  
Journalist- You are aware nobody's going to read it..right? We can't leave

  
Clumby- Nonsense! We'll find a way to publish it! No matter if blood will be shed, mainly yours

  
Journalist- Can't this be like a vacation?

  
Clumby- Do you want to be fired?

  
  


With no decision, the two GNN employees walked into the forest to look for the next story

There were no bugsnaks but there was a lot of pretty scenery

Journalist- This place is so green..maybe we're on an actual island

Clumby- Of course we are  
  


Journalist- I just assumed this was a set..you know..like in sitcoms

Clumby- This only proves my point you're stupid

Journalist- Can't I have some sort of a personality? You know I'm not just-

Clumby- Hush! Listen!

Both grampuses listened to the air and heard frustrated sighs

The older grumpus shushed the younger grumpus and forced them to go where the sound was being made

And fair enough, it led to a light orange grumpus who was trying to write something

The GNN employees hid behind a tree and watched from afar

Wiggle- " _Dancing..dancing..dan-_ " No! That's too repetitive! Ah!

She threw the crumbled paper to the side and scratched her arm in frustration

Wiggle- And I thought this trip would help with the writers block..

The diva sighed picking up her banjo and playing a tune

Wiggle- Why do I even continue..?

She closed her eyes and played a sad tune

Journalist- Woah..that's really pretty-

Clumby- HUSH!

Beffica- What are you two doing?

The employees looked over

Clumby- This doesn't concern you, little girl! Go..do something-

Beffica- I just turned 23

Journalist- Happy birthday

Beffica- Thanks, are you guys spying on Wiggle?

Clumby- It's not spying..it's getting the hot scoop!

Beffica- Oh, can I join? I'm really good at collecting information

Clumby- Sorry kid, but we don't allow anyone to join GNN unless they have 3 years of-

Journalist- You didn't tell me that-

Clumby glared at the yellow grumpus making them stay quiet  
  


Beffica- Come on, I'm sure I could be useful! What I got to do to prove myself?

Clumby- Hmm..fine..um. The farmer and his..weird wife, I want you to dig around and find out what they may be hiding!

Beffica- Yes ma'am!

Beffica ran away from the forest towards the town

Wiggle- Hello darlings..

Their cover had been blown

Journalist- Are you..ok?

Wiggle- Yes..just, tired of it all..

The diva stood up, taking her notepad

Wiggle- Ta dears!

Under her breath, she mumbles

Wiggle- "Fading star.." that's what they all called me..

She steps away and Journalist could hear her mumble something

Clumby- Oh ho ho! I can see the headlines!

  
Clumby gripped Journalist's head in her arm and lifted her hand up

  
Clumby- "Fading Star, Wiggle Wigglebottom, quits the music business!"

Journalist- But..that's not what-

Clumby- You gotta extend the truth! But not too much that is sounds like a lie, like with the "grumpfoot" incident. Now to the printer!

Journalist- I don't think there is a printer out here..

Clumby- Better get your pencils out then!

Once the two came back in town, Beffica ran up to them

Beffica- I got dirt!

Clumby- Really?

Beffica- Yep! Nothing too big, but I found a photo of a boy. Turns out they a son.

Journalist- That's cute!

Clumby- Eh..you did good..but we need something bigger!

Clumby looked around until her attention settled on a white grumpus who was helping Chandlo move things

Clumby- Try to get something off her, I don't like the way she acts..too clean..too..zen

Journalist- You..do know what zen means..right-

Clumby- Hush!

Beffica- Eggabell? You got it miss Clumby!

The grumpus ran off

Clumby- Miss? Ah..it's good to be recognized for the hard work you do..

The journalist rolled their eyes and sighed

Clumby- Let's get writing!

Pencils, piles of papers, and coffee

A simple day at the office, but this wasn't the office, it was the middle of nowhere

Journalist- Where do I start?

Clumby- Just start with what everyone knows..like the basic facts about Wiggle

Journalist- Did everyone know she was in a relationship with Gramble?

Clumby- Nope. If they did, then the whole word will hate and mock her. Celebrities need to be with their own kind, not some grumpus from the country

Journalist- What if they met when they were growing up?

Clumby- Then she should have stayed with the small town life, I mean, look at where she's at now. No new songs, everyone's forgetting her, and she's growing pretty major depression

Journalist- I wouldn't..say it's major..maybe it's just slight. Writers block will do that to grumpuses

Clumby- How do you know that?  
  


The journalist blinked and looked back at the paper

Before anything could be written, someone knocked on the door

Clumby got up and opened it

Beffica- Got some dirt! It's juicy!

Clumby- Really now?  
  


Beffica walked in and took a seat on a chair  
  


Beffica- Eggabell writes letters addressed to everyone in her life, and she's even starting to write some to us! Here's yours miss Clumby and bestie!

Journalist- Bestie..?

Beffica- Yeah! I never got your name and I have a feeling if I do ask, something bad will happen

Journalist- Understandable..

They took the letter and looked over it

They covered their mouth reading _every_ word  
  


Clumby- Wow! This grump needs to join GNN! Her writing style is amazing!

Journalist- Why...would she write something like this..?

Beffica- She could be a poet

Clumby- Ha ha! This is great! She can actually tell what's wrong with me AND make it sound like a compliment!

The orange grumpus folded the letter and puts it in her bag

Clumby- You did good kid! 

Beffica- 23

Clumby- Whatever

Clumby took out a pin and attached it to Beffica's shirt  
  


Clumby- You are now a junior investigator! You'll be in charge of finding stories to write about!

Beffica- Woah..awesome!

Clumby- Isn't this amazing? A hot story and a new employee, how can this day get any better?

Journalist- Having a day off would be nice..

Clumby- Back on topic, we found our latest story!

Beffica- Really? What's it about? The island and the weird bear who called us here?

Clumby- Not a bad idea..but for the people back home, we'll be writing a paper about Wiggle Wigglebottom quitting the music business!

Beffica- O.M.G! She is?!

Journalist- She isn't, it's called, extending the truth..I guess

Beffica- Shouldn't we just tell the story how it is and not mess up things?

Clumby- What's the harm? It'll make our titles stand out!

Beffica- Ok..

Clumby- No more talking! Time to write!

Journalist- But..I'm doing all the writing..

Clumby- Exactly! I'll be showing Beffica the ropes while you're in here, be back in an hour!

Journalist- But-

The door was slammed on them

They sighed and turned to the table, they lifted the pencil and began to write the fake article

Hours upon hours passed, but all that got done was the first sentence and a few doodles 

They looked out the window and saw it was no longer morning, they pushed their chair back and stretched their arms out

  
Journalist- A little break is needed..

The yellow grumpus walked out their hut

Floofty- Ah there you are, I assumed you were dead

A purple grumpus spoke walking up to the journalist

Journalist- I was writing an article  
  


Floofty- Why? We can't leave this island

  
Journalist- That's what I'm saying, but Clumby keeps saying that the article must be written!

  
Floofty- Hm..I see, well, you should go eat..you look pale  
  


Journalist- Thanks..see ya..

The journalist entered a small hut where lots of food was, out of everything, they chose an avocado

Monokuma- Great choice! They're healthy AND make you live longer! 

The grumpus jumped at the second voice, they turned and saw the bear eating pancakes

Monokuma- Can it save you from a knifes swing? Probably not..but they sure are tasty!

Journalist- Um..why..are you here..?

Monokuma- I'm eating! Can't your chaperone eat something tasty too?

Journalist- Well..yes..but you sent us to this island..to kill each other..

Monokuma- Doesn't make me different from everyone else, I still eat and sleep like the rest of you

  
  
Journalist- Right..I should go back to work

  
  
Monokuma- Work? You're on a island! You should be relaxing!

  
  
Journalist- That's what I'm saying..but Clumby said I-

Monokuma stood up, got onto the table and approached the yellow grumpus 

Monokuma- You need to tell that old hag to bug off!

  
Journalist- W-What? No way! She could fire me-

  
Monokuma- Theres a chance that you or her won't live, so you better ask her to leave you alone!

  
Journalist- I..um-

  
Monokuma- Just do it! Who's stopping you?

  
Journalist- Um-

The bear got up in the grumpuses face

Monokuma- Here's the news my one trope friend, you're fighting for your life! She could be planning to kill you right now, and you would fall for it because you follow her around like a lost puppy! She might be planning to betray you!

  
Journalist- Clumby..wouldn't do that to me-

  
Monokuma- Wouldn't she? Have you forgotten what she's truly like? Here! Let me help you recall those memories with a show!

**Monokuma Theater 1#**

_The first day you started working for GNN, you were pushed around by Clumby and forced to make her coffee everyday!_

_It was only when you showed your writing talent, you were welcomed into the staff! It only took 3 years!_

_But Clumby still treated you like her servant, most of the time, you wouldn't even be interviewing or writing because you'd be serving her everyday_

_In fact, you were dragged into the trip when you had plans!_

_You were dragged into this game by Clumby herself! You could have been home, relaxing and writing to your hearts desire but instead you're forced to play this killing game!_

_Thank your editor! Clumby C Clumbernut!_

The orange grumpus looked down being reminded of everything that happened in the past that they tried to suppress

Monokuma- Don't worry my one sided trope! I'll make a deal with you! If you kill the hag, I'll let you off the island, no trial! No death! Just a cruise ship to main land!

Journalist- ......

  
  
Monokuma- Not sold yet? Well how about this-

The bear jumped up and said with glee

Monokuma- I know you always wanted to run a business, ever since you were a little kid, so hows this? If you kill the hag, I'll get you, your very own company? Where you can order everyone around, write whatever you want to, and gain the fortune you always wanted!

The yellow grumpus liked the idea of having their own company..but didn't like the way they would achieve it

Journalist- I'll..think about it..

  
Monokuma- Better think fast bucko! Anyways, enjoy your avocado!

The journalist walked out the hut, biting into the fruit

Their thoughts were on the deal Monokuma made them, it was unclear what his plans were, was he really going to keep his part of the bargain?

It was tempting..but murder wasn't going to help them get off this island-

They snapped out their thoughts when hearing someone yell

Eggabell- Liz! You're hurt!

  
Lizbert- I'm fine! It's..just a scratch..

  
Eggabell- That's not a scratch! It's bad! Really bad!

They walked over to see what was happening..and saw what everyone was worried about

Lizbert had a huge gash on her chest..but it didn't seem to hit anything fatal

Lizbert- Don't worry..I-I'm fine..I-

The gray grumpus passed out from blood loss

Snorpy- My grump! What happened?!

  
Eggabell- I don't know! Help me lift her!

Snorpy and Eggabell lifted Lizbert, they carried up to her hut and shut the door

Flibo- Huh? What happened? Why is there..blood on the ground?

  
Journalist-....

  
Chandlo- Where's..Snorpy?

The journalist stayed silent

Clumby- Why aren't you writing?! Get back to work!

The orange grumpus yelled coming back into town with Beffica

Journalist- I'm..taking a break

Clumby- You're not getting paid to lounge around! Now go back to-

Journalist- Someone got harmed! Should I be working or worried for them?!

Filbo- Who's hurt?!

Clumby- Excuse me?! Do you know who you're talking to?!

The journalist gulped and opened their mouth to speak..but nothing came out, just air

Filbo- Sorry to intrude Buddy..but..who got hurt?

  
Journalist- Um..Lizbert..

The aqua grumpus looked towards her hut

Filbo- Oh..I hope she's ok!

  
Journalist- The..wound looks..kinda bad..but I don't think she'll die from it..

  
Clumby- Hey! Don't change the subject! I asked-

Eggabell came out the hut with Snorpy following behind

Chandlo- Yo..is..everything alright?

  
Eggabell- Yes..Liz is fine..but..she lost a lot of blood

  
Snorpy- She won't pass, she just needs rest

Filbo- That's a relief!

  
Clumby- Sure. Ok. Yeah. Now- HEY! Where do you think you're going?!

Clumby yelled watching the yellow grumpus run away from the sight

They ended up in the desert, where, Triffany was trying to dig into the ground

Journalist- Hey..

Triffany- Oh hello hun!

She lifted her shovel from the ground 

Journalist- Whatcha doing?

  
Triffany- Digging and thinking

The journalist looked at the hole the green grumpus got done digging, wow, they were impressed on how deep it was

Journalist- You must have a lot to think about..

  
Triffany- Well..not really, I'm just thinking of one..little thing

The yellow grumpus took note of her voice hitching

Journalist- It's..probably none of my business..but what are you thinking about?

  
Triffany got out the hole and started digging another one

  
Triffany- That bear gave me an offer..

Journalist- Offer?

  
Triffany- Yeah. He said if I..take a life..then he'll set me and Wambus free, along with a few millions to get us by..it's..somewhat tempting..but I would never harm another grumpus!

  
Journalist- That's..strange..he..gave me an offer too

Triffany- Did he promise freedom too?

Journalist- He did..but also my own company

  
The green grumpus was already 2ft into the hole

Triffany- My..if I didn't have a good heart..I would take that in a heartbeat!

Journalist- Does..this mean, he's *trying* to get us to kill eachother?

Triffany- That seems most possible..but I don't wish to think that anyone would..fall for such a obvious lie..

Journalist- But it could be possible..

Shelda- What's possible?

A brown grumpus came into the site looking tired

Triffany- Hiya Shelda!

Journalist- Did by any chance, the bear offer something to you? Like freedom if you..killed someone?

Shelda took her glasses off and cleaned them before putting them back on

Shelda- Unsurprisingly, yes. Freedom and a chance to get my books published, it is a nice thought, being a well renounced author. But I just turned 68. I don't have time for any for this.

  
Journalist- So it is true..he IS trying to get us to kill eachother!

  
Triffany- You..won't do that..right Shelda?

The older grumpus raised an eyebrow

Shelda- Do I look like I would kill someone?

  
Triffany- Alright..so Shelda's off the list..we should ask everyone about it, that way, if a murder *does* happens, we can chose whose more likely to kill

  
Shelda- Wait..how do know a murders going to happen?

  
Triffany- I..didn't

  
Shelda- You just said that "If a murder _does_ happen"

Triffany gave an uncomfortable chuckle

Triffany- We should..get going. Who knows what could happen while we're just talking!

  
Shelda- Whatever. I'm gonna go relax

  
  


**Asking Montague brought to you by Monokuma!**

Filbo- I would never hurt anybody! Even if I was promised my own town!

  
Wambus- That..thing can try all he wants, but I won't give in! I can buy my own grumping farm!

  
Beffica- Why would I? I have everything! Who needs to be famous if I work at grumping GNN?!

  
Snorpy- Absolutely not! They can offer anything but yet I won't give in! It's just another step in the Grumpinati's plot!

  
Eggabell- Unless Monokuma has the cure to sadness and every sickness, I don't care

  
Gramble- Um..I..get squeamish around blood..but that..fancy wool looks..nice. B-But not worth a life!

  
Wiggle- Darling! Murder is not the answer to escaping! Besides, theres no way he'd have the answer to my writers block

  
Cromdo- The money's tempting, but I can't risk getting in trouble with the law..again  
  
  
Clumby- Having you here to rot and me back home with millions in MY name? Yep, sounds worth it! But I hate getting my paws dirty  
  
  
Chandlo- Bro..murder? Just to leave AND have a basketball career? No way!

  
Floofty- It's quite pathetic the length this bears willing to go so we'd commit homicide, I'm no stranger to bribing, I rather not cause another suffering..unless it's for my experiments

The journalist walked back into the desert where Triffany was still digging but was now in a different hole

Journalist- Just finished, I have everyone besides Lizbert, she's resting

  
Triffany- That's wonderful hun! 

The green grumpus crawled out the hole and looked into the sky

  
Triffany- The suns going down already? My, time flies

  
Journalist- Woah..I didn't even notice..

  
Triffany- Well, we better get back into town, it gets spooky at night

  
Journalist- How?

Triffany and the journalist went on their way to town

Triffany- Little voices..speaking..saying something I can't really understand. Not only that, but I lost my photo of my little Marshy!  
  


Journalist- Is that your son?

  
Triffany- It is! Did Wambus tell you about him?

The yellow grumpus scratched the back of their neck

Journalist- Yeah..

  
Triffany- He isn't so little anymore..and he doesn't like his nickname either..oh he's so grown..about to start his career as an explorer, I'm so proud of him!

  
Journalist- That's sweet..

Both grumpuses entered town and noticed everyone returning to their residence

Floofty- Ah! There you are Triffany! I was of need of your assistance!

  
Triffany- Sorry Floofty..I was stress digging

  
Floofty- I hope you'll be free tomorrow so we may continue our studies

  
Triffany- Of course, as long as nothing happens tomorrow!

  
Floofty- Good. Have a good rest

  
Triffany- You as well!

  
Floofty- I don't rest

Triffany looked at the journalist and smiled

Triffany- Sleep well hun, tomorrow is another day!

The journalist locked their door and walked over to their desk where their little sketches and fake article were

They crumbled the article and threw it in a near by bin

Journalist- I need to be stronger..I can't have her control me..not when so much is on the line

They covered their face and sighed

Journalist- I just need to sleep..sleep should help..

The yellow grumpus crawled into bed and looked at the ceiling, but they couldn't shut their eyes

They grabbed their journal and looked over their notes from today

Journalist- _Theres no way anyone here could be tempted to kill..besides Clumby..but she's probably just joking_

They turned some of the pages of previous notes they taken prior to this trip

Journalist- _Zonk..these sketches are old..I should redraw some of them.._

They placed their journal next to them on a night stand and sighed

_"Tomorrow will be another day"_

The yellow grumpus was about to close their eyes

But in the corner of it, they saw a dark figure run pass their hut

A sudden will to get up emerged, and they jolted right out of bed and out the door

Journalist- Hello?

  
The journalist noticed a trail of blood leading towards the beach

Journalist- Is..anyone out here?

  
The journalist looked around before following this trail, they hoped it was nothing too major..like a dead body..

  
Morbid but it could be the case

They continued down the beach, the trail started to become more darker as it continued..it was..strange..

  
The journalist stopped mid way

  
Journalist- No..I shouldn't see where this ends..I should just go back to sleep

Before they could turn around, Floofty walked out a nearby shipwreck looking aggravated and tired

Why were they out here?

They approached the other living grumpus 

  
Floofty- I tried to stop the blood..but I was too late..

  
Journalist- W-What?

  
The purple grumpus grabbed the yellow grumpuses paw and brought them over to the shipwreck

A grumpus was laid down on a cot where she was hooked up to medial equipment and covered in white bandages

  
Floofty- I found her on the beach, I thought I could save her..I'm sorry for your..loss

The journalist stared in horror at the dead body

Of Clumby C Clumbernut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet nobody's sad for her..
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Who done it?


End file.
